Digital photographs taken by a typical photographer often result in objects in the picture blending in with other objects or the background. This effect, referred to as “color blending,” occurs when two objects having similar colors are in close proximity to each other or are in front of each other. The end result is a photograph that is less than pleasing to the eye.
Another such problem may occur when two objects with clashing colors are in close proximity to or in front of each other in the photograph. This effect, referred to as “color clashing,” likewise results in photographs that are not pleasing to the eye.